


He Plays the Bass Guitar

by bluecinderella4



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecinderella4/pseuds/bluecinderella4
Summary: John needs a solo songwriting contribution to the band's latest album, but the lonely bassist is lacking inspiration (having not seen his wife in a long while). Can the band find a way to fix John's lack of inspiration and his loneliness? NOT SMUT! And yes, I may have taken inspiration from the musical 1776.





	He Plays the Bass Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from—of all things—the movie/musical 1776. Most notably the scenes with Martha Jefferson. Since I’m on a kinda Queen kick again, an idea started to form. What if John’s wife, Veronica, was Martha in this scenario and was singing the praises of her husband for his skills on the violin…among (ahem) other skills. John Deacon is my favorite member and I admire his relationship with Veronica (and that they’re still together!). However, it’s never been confirmed whether or not John Deacon can play the violin. I thought back and I’m like, “he did play piano in that song he wrote for Veronica”. It’s established “You’re My Best Friend” is a Deacon penned song for his wife, but it’s never clear how he came to write it. It was featured on the 'Night at the Opera' album along with the band’s opus “Bohemian Rhapsody”. Granted John Deacon was not an American founding father who wrote the Declaration of Independence. He was a quiet, British guy who could play at least 2 instruments (3 counting the triangle) and his band members did encourage him to write more…
> 
> So to formerly state my idea: After recording “Bohemian Rhapsody”, Brian reminds the guys that the song might not get radio play due to its length and suggests they all write new songs. John, itching to get home to his new (pregnant) wife, struggles to do so. Ever the romantic, Freddie brings Veronica out to the recording studio to inspire the bassist. Impressed by this woman they hardly know, the other band members try to get to know her and ask how someone like her fell for someone like Deaky.
> 
> This is kind of AU because by the time “Bohemian Rhapsody” was recorded in August, 1975, John and Veronica were parents (having married shortly after discovering she was pregnant). According to US history, Martha Jefferson was pregnant in the summer of 1776. So I thought it’d make sense to have Veronica pregnant and give John more of reason to want to see his wife. I also mention Ray Foster and he only existed in the movie.
> 
> Friendly reminder that I own nothing. Hope you enjoy

1975

It had been another long recording day at Rockfield for _Queen_ —though if they were being honest, it had been a long recording near month.  Most of the time being devoted to recording singer Freddie Mercury’s “Rhapsody” song. Despite assurance the song and album it would be featured on was going to be a hit, things were starting take a toll. And while drummer Roger Taylor was more vocal about his disdains (“There’s nothing weird about ‘ _I’m in Love with My Car'_!”), the time at the studio was truly the hardest for bassist John Deacon—not that he would say anything, mind you.

In addition to being the youngest and most quiet member of the group, John was also the only member who was married. True, the other band members had significant others that they felt remorse for leaving behind when they recorded or toured, but none of them were married. Or in John and Veronica’s case, married _and_ expecting. John sure as hell didn’t want to leave his new, _pregnant_ wife, but Veronica promised she would be fine and that he would be back in time for all the important stuff.

John was seriously having doubts about that.

“John!” the final member, guitarist Brian May, snapped his fingers at the bassist to call him to attention.

“Sorry,” John quickly stopped fiddling with his wedding ring and gestured for Brian to continue, “you were saying something about…” John cleared his throat, “…too long.”

“Two of the songs on here are technically too long for radio play. I sincerely doubt Foster will want to market a song over six minutes as a single.” Brian held up a finger to protest Roger’s inevitable interruption, “you’ll get your turn, Roger. Anyway: Freddie and I have a couple more song ideas, but we still feel as though it’s still not enough for the album.”

“So you’re saying I just recorded all those bloody ‘Galileos’ for nothing?” Roger griped.

“We’re still going to have ‘ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ’ on the album, but we need a few more songs; especially songs short enough for radio play.” Again with the index finger of protest.  “We already agreed to put your car song on the album, Roger, but it just isn’t strong enough to be a single.”

“But your cheese song is?”

“It’s not a song about cheese!”

“The point, children,” Freddie tried to veer the conversation back, “is that we are extending our stay here.”

Roger banged his fist against the table. “BOLLOCKS!” John, meanwhile, put his fist to his mouth and looked away determined not to get upset.

“You knew this was inevitable,” Brian wasn’t exactly softening the blow.

“I have a life, Brian; I’d like to get back to it!”

“What; we don’t have lives?”

John watched as an argument broke out. He didn’t want to give Brian the satisfaction of being right, but a part of John did know this was inevitable. Eventually wanting to speak, but knowing he couldn’t be heard over them, he lowered his head and raised his hand. Alas, the gesture seemed to go unnoticed.

“OY!” Freddie repeatedly banged on the table to get Brian and Roger to stop. “I believe Deaky has something he’d like to say,” the three of them turned toward John. “Go ahead, Deaky Darling.”

“Do you know how much longer we’ll be staying?” John inquired. Freddie and Brian exchanged considering looks before Freddie shook his head. “Okay.”

“John,” Brian began, “this album means a lot for _Queen_. I don’t want to be ‘that guy’, but we feel you don’t have as much contribution on this album, and that’s not fair to the band.”

“I play the bass. I’ve also been doing some mixing with Roy.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that Freddie and I—and I suppose Roger with his car song—are the only ones making songwriting contributions to this album. So we would like songwriting contribution from you.”

“I thought you didn’t like my last attempt at songwriting?”

“It’s not that ‘ _Misfire’_ was bad, but it was a little… _suggestive_. Plus it went less than two minutes; that’s not long enough.”

Freddie’s, “That’s what she said,” elicited a snicker from Roger and a glare from Brian. “Come now, Darling, you had to have seen that coming.”

Brian let out an annoyed groan when he rolled his eyes. Immediately after, he regained his serious composure and diverted his attention to John (who appeared to be lost in thought). “Look John, I’m sorry if this seems a little---”

“If I write a song,” John started, “then we can record it and go home?”

“Hopefully,” Brian replied. “Bear in mind we do have other songs we need to record. There’s no telling how long this will take.”

John rose from his seat. “I uh…I should call Veronica. Let her know what’s going on.”

“Of course.”

“Then I…I think I’ll call it a night. See you in the mornin’.”

“Night Deaky,” the boys bade him a good night as he left the room.

“Do we really have to make him do this?” Roger questioned.

“It’s for the best,” Freddie replied. “Deaky’s got the talent for it; he just needs a little encouragement.”

“If the songs do become successes, he won’t have one to his credit and that’s not fair,” Brian added. “He has a growing family he needs to support.”

“Can’t we just give him credit for one of your songs?” Roger tried to take the easy way out. “He learned to play double bass for that space song of yours; shouldn’t he get credit for that?”

“You need to have more faith in our Deaky,” Freddie admonished. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote us a hit song.”

Roger raised an eyebrow. “Deaky? Write a hit song?”

“Stranger things have happened, Dearie."

…

 _“Hello?”_ even though it was over the phone, hearing Veronica’s voice brought an instant smile to John’s pouty face.

“Hi Ronnie,” John happily greeted her.

“ _John! Oh John, it’s so good to hear from you. I got loads to tell you! You’re not going to believe what’s happened.”_ Veronica’s continuation of how things were was music to John’s ears as he relished every word. “ _…it’s really the ugliest thing you’ve ever seen, but I couldn’t reject her gift—she is my Auntie after all. I’m sure we can find use for it. Maybe finally get a house with a garden and bury it in the backyard.”_ This made John laugh. _“But I’ve gone on and on; probably bored you to tears.”_

“Never.”

_“It’s so good to hear your voice, John. I miss you terribly.”_

“I miss you too…so much.”

_“Things are going well?”_

“I probably should ask you the same thing. Are you alright?”

_“I’m fine, John.”_

“Taking your antenatal vitamins?”

_“Naturally.”_

“And the baby’s doing well?”

_“Everything’s progressing along nicely. I’ve started showing more. Perhaps I’ll have Julie take some photos on her next visit and we’ll mail them to you. Truly, your sister makes good company. She’s not you, but she’s one of the closest ways I can be to you.”_

“I’m glad she’s there for you. I wish I could be.”

_“I know, John. I wish you were here too. I promise the next week will fly by and then we’ll see each other again.”_

“There’s no easy way for me to tell you what I have to tell you.”

_“Is everything okay?”_

“I’m not coming home next week.”

 _“Oh,”_ he could hear the hurt in her voice. _“Has something happened?”_

“This recording session is taking longer than we thought.”

_“It will all be worth it, John, I know it! It’s going to be amazing.”_

“ _You’re_ amazing.”

_“Charmer.”_

“Ronnie, the band wants me to make a songwriting contribution.”

_“That’s great!”_

“To tell the truth: I’m a bit anxious about it. I’m not that great a songwriter.”

_“I know you’ll come up with something great.”_

“You really think so?”

 _“I_ know _so_. _I believe in you.”_

“I wish I could believe in myself.”

_“Don’t put so much focus into it. Write whatever comes natural to you. Sometimes you find the answer when you’re not looking or not trying. God, these all sound so generic. I wish I could give you better advice, but I seem to be dreadful at it.”_

“No, Ronnie, you really helped.”

 _“Glad I could.”_ She then let out a yawn. _“Bugger, it’s been a long day.”_

“Agreed: but it was all worth it to hear you again.”

_“Ditto, John.”_

“I’m going to let you get some rest. I told the band I was turning in early for the night anyway.”

_“Thank you. It was so lovely to hear from you, John.”_

“Ditto, Ronnie.”

_“We’ll see each other soon.”_

“God, I hope so.”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too…so much.”

_“Good night, John.”_

“Night, Ronnie,” he waited for her to hang up before setting the phone down. “I’ll get this done,” he quietly vowed to no one in particular, “and then I’m going home.”

…

“What, you’re not even going to attempt anything else?” John was trying to ignore Brian and Roger’s bickering as he huddled in the corner of the recording booth with a pen and paper a few days later.

“I got my songwriting contribution on there,” Roger sounded pleased, yet smug.

“Because you had a tantrum and locked yourself in the cupboard like a child!”

“I can’t help that I have a flair for the dramatics.”

“I’m sure you could.”

“Excuse me,” John spoke up, “could you please be dramatic somewhere else?”

Roger “oohed” at John’s defiance. “Look at Deaky taking charge.”

“You know Roger, you can be a real prick sometimes,” Brian commented.

“Takes one to know one.”

“Shut it.” Brian went over to John. “How’s it going so far?” John pointed to the various, crumpled up wads of paper at his feet. “So you’re saying it’s not yet finished?”

“Nope,” Deaky shook his head.

“Well you---”

“I’m saying it’s not yet _begun_.”

“Music or lyrics?”

“Take your pick.”

“In all seriousness,” Roger did indeed have a serious tone to him, “we can help you.”

“But with a co-writer credit it wouldn’t be completely _my_ contribution. I just…” John sighed in frustration, “…I am trying, guys; really I am.”

“We’re not disputing that,” Brian assured him.

“Perhaps it’s a lack of inspiration,” Roger suggested. “It’s hard to be creative when you’re constantly in the recording booth.”

“For once, I’m in agreement with Roger. Deaky: take the day off.”

John tried to protest. “Guys, no, I---”

“We insist. And tomorrow: come in to record some other stuff after lunch.”

“It’s for the best,” Roger sided with Brian. “Hell, you’ll probably have your song done within the next two days.”

…

Seven days later, the song still wasn’t done.

A despondent John sat in his tiny room monotonously tapping the same key on his electric piano. His peace was disturbed by someone coming down the stairs. Said someone was Freddie. Freddie presented John with a plate of his favorite food. “I made you some cheese on toast.”

“I’m not hungry,” John declined.

“Deaky turning down cheese on toast? The world must be coming to an end.” John couldn’t really fake a smile. Freddie then decided to go onto a new topic. “It’s nice to see someone getting use of that damn thing. Tinny, horrible piece of rubbish; don’t know why I ever bought it in the first place.”

“I’ve learned a bit since I took it home. Thought maybe I could bring it here in case you needed it.”

“The grand piano will do far more nicely. Any piano will really. What have you learned on the Wurlitzer?”

John shrugged. “Not much; few of our songs, a couple things for Veronica.”

“Ooh,” this intrigued Freddie. “And what does our Mrs. Deacon like?” This made John blush and look away. “Bedroom music?”

“No,” a giggle escaped John as he denied this. “Just uh…” he cleared his throat, “…just some songs from movies and musicals that she fancies.”

Freddie swooned. “Our little Deaky is quite the romantic.” He noticed the far off look in John’s eyes. “You miss her dreadfully, don’t you?”

John nodded. “So much more than I can say. I love her. I feel so guilty for being here, especially now that she’s having the baby. But the faster I write this, the faster I can get home to her.”

Freddie gave John a brotherly hug. “You’ll be with her soon, Deaky.”

“Not soon enough.”

…

Once the boys heard the, “got it” from Roy, they took off their headphones and set aside their instruments.

“Lunch!” Roger practically bounded out of the booth.

Brian put a consoling arm around John’s shoulder. “It’s okay to have an off day, Deaky.”

Roger raised his brow. “For the past week and a half?” Brian flashed him a glare. “Proper etiquette doesn’t tell us how many times one is allowed to have an ‘off day’. Come on, let’s go, I’m starving!”

“You’ll have to excuse Roger, Deaky. He means well.”

“You don’t have to be polite,” John bluntly stated. “I know I’ve been rubbish.”

“And it’s perfectly natural. Everyone goes through a slump.”

Roger nodded in agreement. “Not just in creativity. A couple months before we came out here, I was with this Carol…or was it Cheryl…Kelly? Anyway, we had been going at it for a while and---”

“Spare us the details, Roger Dear,” Freddie interrupted. “Some of us would like to retain our appetites.” He turned toward John. “Will today be the day you finally eat? We’d prefer if our friend and bassist didn’t die of starvation.”

“I am hungry,” John admitted.

“Some sustenance will be good for you,” Brian noted.

“But I know something that will be better for him,” Freddie was cryptic, yet excited.

“Going home?” John questioned.

“Oh shush, Deaky. You’ll like my little surprise.”

“You’ve said that about a lot of other questionable ‘little surprises’ of yours.”

“Yes, but even I’ve outdone myself on this one. We’ll help ourselves to a lunch, take a little leisure time, and at about…” Freddie looked at his watch, “…well whenever, I’ll present my present to Deaky.” He chuckled at his wordplay. “Sometimes I’m too much for even me.”

“Brian,” John whispered to the guitarist, “am I going to regret this?”

Brian shrugged. “It’ll be just as much a surprise to us as it is to you.”

…

“That makes it sixty-seven points,” Brian recorded his _Scrabble_ score.

Roger moaned in (what was assuredly) certain defeat. “Why do we even play this game with you?”

“This is the only game we can play that doesn’t end with property damage. Remember the _Monopoly_ fiasco?”

The excited shriek that came from Freddie startled the _Scrabble_ competitors. Hurrying into the living room, Freddie did a quick scan. “Where’s Deaky?”

“In his room?” Roger’s answer came out more like a question.

“Whatever is he doing down there?”

“How should we know?”

“It seemed like he needed some space,” Brian felt compelled to add. “He just sat in the corner all sullen and silent.”

“He’s always like that!” both Freddie and Roger stated at the same time.

“DEAKY!” Freddie called to their comrade. “Oh, he’s going to be so excited he may actually smile.”

“A rare phenomenon,” Roger mumbled under his breath.

Freddie stood at the stairs that led to John’s room. “Come on up, it’s time for your surprise!” No response. With a growl, Freddie pounded on the wall. “DAMMIT DEAKY, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!” There was a knock on the front door. “Shit.”

“Someone at the door?” Brian inquired.

“What was your first clue, Detective May?” Roger snarked.

“Shove it, Rog,” Brian diverted his attention back to Freddie. “No one’s knocked since we got here. Who’s at the door?” Another knock.

Freddie theatrically waved his hand toward the front door. “Why don’t you answer it and find out?”

…

John was sitting on his bed holding his bass just waiting for inspiration to come pouring out (to no avail). Distractions, including whatever the heck Freddie’s “little surprise” was, were just going to go ignored. Freddie could keep pounding at the wall all he wanted, John wasn’t going to answer.

“Well if you’re not going to come up to us,” John was silently hoping Freddie wouldn’t say, “we’re coming down to you!” He said it.

This got John to look toward the upstairs. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Too bad, we’re coming down!”

“Dammit,” John set the bass against his nightstand and headed for the stairs. “Freddie, please! I don’t want to…” the person standing in view at the top of the stairs wasn’t Freddie. “Veronica?” She smiled as she made her way down the stairs. “Is it really you?” was all John could muster as he went up the stairs and met her halfway.

“Hello, John,” she greeted through (happy) tears.

John reached out to touch his wife. “It’s really you,” he was smiling now. “You’re here!” He looked down at her stomach. “And you’re…” he couldn’t find the words.

“Go ahead,” she placed his hands on her swollen belly, “feel the baby.”

“Wow,” he breathed as he moved his hands along her middle. “That’s our baby.”

“Be pretty weird if it wasn’t,” the newlyweds were oblivious to the three men watching this scene and didn’t hear Roger's comment.

“Oh, shush!” Freddie swatted at Roger. “This is so romantic and sweet and I want to go out and get pregnant now.”

“Science can only come so far, Fred,” Brian said with a chuckle.

When John and Veronica kissed, Freddie couldn’t help but put his hand over his heart and swoon. When the kissing started to get more… _intimate_ , the hand moved over his mouth to cover a gasp. “Oh my!”

“Damn, Deaky!” Roger couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Well,” Brian was visibly uncomfortable, “we’ll give you all some privacy,” he led the rest of the group away.

“That was a real sweet thing you did, Fred.”

“Yes, I know,” clearly Freddie was not going to be modest or humble. “My grand romantic gesture benefits all of us in the long run.”

“How so?”

“Obviously Deaky gets to see his darling Ronnie and this may lead to him to write his song. Perhaps she’ll provide the inspiration he needs like she did with his last song.”

“She certainly seems to provide something.”

Brian disapprovingly shook his head. “If you were up to you two, you’d speak nothing but innuendo.”

…

By lunchtime the next day, neither John nor Veronica had left John’s room. “What could they be doing down there?” Brian asked himself out of Freddie and Roger’s earshot. He shrugged this off and went toward the dining area.

“In my head, it sounds like…” Freddie was at the table demonstrating what he was going for.

“So like…” Roger attempted to copy.

“No, it’s more…” another demonstration.

“Oh! You want…” another attempt, “…at that part.”

“Roger, Dear, you get me,” they clinked their cup of teas together.

“Afternoon, Gents,” Brian made his presence known. “Any plans for today?”

“I think we’re going to take a page from Deaky and just take the day off.”

“I don’t mean to sound like a jerk: but how long is Veronica staying for?”

“She leaves tomorrow afternoon; this was all I could manage her for. I can’t help but think your tone implies you dislike our Mrs. Deacon.”

“No! No, I…I just don’t really know her. Sure we’ve seen her around, went to a few parties with her, but I don’t think I’ve really gotten to know her.”

“I want to know how Deaky managed to _know_ her,” Roger put a particular emphasis on the second “know”.

“A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste, Roger.”

The following silence was interrupted by upcoming footsteps. “Sounds like one of our Sleeping Beauties are awake,” Freddie headed to greet them. “Good afternoon, Ronnie.”

Veronica let out a massive yawn. “Is it afternoon?”

“You probably hadn’t noticed.”

“Did you sleep well?” this was how Roger indicated his presence. Brian indicated his by swatting Roger in the shoulder. “I didn’t mean it like that; get your mind out of the gutter, Brian.”

Veronica chuckled. “I’m not really sure when we fell asleep. I know John’s still sleeping—which is strange because he usually falls asleep before I do. Poor John was working so hard on his song that he actually fell asleep at the piano.”

This perked Freddie (and Roger and Brian) up. “Did he now?”

“He came up with some lyrics rather quickly,” she made her way to the kitchen with the others following her. “Not that he’d let me read them. I did try though. He told me he wants to hear it first when he’s done with it and he knows I leave tomorrow so…”

“WOO!” Freddie clapped his hands together, did a little spin, and went over and gave Veronica a great big kiss. “Ronnie, Sweetheart, you are a goddess.”

“Can you work some of your magic on me?” Roger suggestively asked.

“Ignore him,” Brian went over and hugged her. “However did you manage to get him to write?”

Veronica shrugged. “I wasn’t really trying. Sure, I was going to help John, but when I saw him…” the dreamy expression on her face indicated she got lost in romantic thought.

“When you saw him…”

“Oh, right! Anyway: when I saw him, I completely forgot about any ulterior motives. Freddie did ask me to come for the weekend to see if I can help get John to write a song. In all honesty: I didn’t even mention his song. We mostly talked about how much we missed each other, what we’ve been up to, about the baby; things that others may find boring.”

Did Roger seem dismayed by this? “That’s all you did? _Talk_?”

“Up until he showed me that he learned one of my favorite songs on the Wurlitzer. Any song he learned he learned through sheet music he bought, but he didn’t have any for this one.”

Brian’s curiosity was piqued. “What song?”

“ _‘Never My Love’_ by _The Association_. He noticed me sort of swaying along and then next thing you know…”

Roger gave a suggestive chuckle as he reached for his tea. “Oh, I think we know.”

“…we were dancing.”

“Never mind.”

“John just stopped playing and asked me to dance---”

“---to no music?” Freddie interrupted.

“Nope, no music. We stood there slow dancing in each other’s embrace before we eventually started having sex.” This made Roger choke on his drink much to Brian and Freddie’s delight. “That’s where you thought it was going, right Roger?”

Roger wiped the tea from his shirt. “You don’t have to be so blunt about it.”

Veronica had a triumphantly smug smile on her face before continuing. “At some point, John got up and when I woke up, he was at the piano. I tried to coax him back to bed, but he told me he was okay and that I needed my rest. I fell asleep again sometime during his composing. The next time I woke up, he was asleep at the piano and I came up for some food.”

“I’ll make you some breakfast,” Brian volunteered. “Er, lunch.”

“Some cheese on toast would be lovely, thanks.”

“Okay so let me ask,” Roger maneuvered himself so that he was directly across from Veronica, “Deaky turns you on when he plays the piano?”

“Or the bass...or the triangle…or when he sings.”

Again with the skeptical eyebrow raise. "You have heard him sing before, haven’t you?”

“I don’t think he’s terrible.”

“Well, well, well,” Freddie began, “it appears our Mrs. Deacon is turned on when our Mr. Deacon gets musical.”

“Or when he dances,” Brian sounded like he was correcting them. “They went to bed directly after they were dancing.”

“I do love his dancing,” Veronica agreed.

“It’s a bit weird for me.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion on Deaky, Brian Dear,” Freddie chided. “The only opinion that matters is Ronnie’s. But truly: all that matters is if Deaky is a good lover to her.”

“And he is,” Veronica confirmed.

“Why is it always the quiet ones?” Roger muttered.

A sudden idea made Freddie bounce with excitement. “I have a marvelous idea! After lunch: I say we have an impromptu song and dance session.” There were a couple of collective groans. “Oh come now: it’ll be fun.”

“Is there much else to do here?” Veronica inquired.

“Not really,” Roger admitted.

“I see only two options,” Freddie started. “We either have our little party or we all lose to Brian in _Scrabble_.”

…

When Brian finished his song, the others stopped dancing and applauded. “Okay Fred,” he carefully set his Red Special aside. “Your turn.”

“Any requests?” Freddie asked as he went over to the piano.

“Shut up and play!” Roger responded.

Veronica playfully shoved the drummer before addressing the pianist. “Surprise us, Freddie.”

“How about something from _The Beatles’_ catalogue?” The consensus agreed. “Very well,” Freddie began to play before dramatically bursting into “ _Oh! Darling_ ”. The rest of the group began to sway modestly before Roger extended his hand to Veronica to dance. They briefly moved around the room before Brian tapped Roger’s shoulder to substitute as Veronica’s partner. This continued until a tap on Brian’s shoulder stunned him to stop. It couldn’t have been the girl in front of him, the man playing the piano, or the blonde standing near the pianist, so by process of elimination…

Brian turned to see a grin on John’s face. “May I cut in?”

Brian put Veronica’s hands in John’s. “She’s all yours.”

Husband and wife finished dancing to the song, eliciting clapping from the other band mates. “It’s nice to see you awake,” Veronica kissed John on the cheek.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep at the piano,” John shyly admitted. “I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming because when I got up, I couldn’t find any of you.”

“Freddie decided to have a small party.”

“So no recording today?”

“It’s a day off, Deaky Darling!” Freddie proudly stated. “No work and all play!”

“Speaking of work and play,” where was Roger going with this, “maybe you should finish your day off with your lovely wife, Deaky.”

“Agreed! Your precious time together is limited. Now run along! Shoo!” Hand in hand, Veronica and John walked off giggling to one another. “Anyone have any other requests?”

…

“That’s the last of your things, Ronnie,” Brian closed the trunk of the car. “Thanks again for a nice visit.”

“You’re welcome, Brian,” she politely acknowledged him while staying close to her husband. “And thank you for helping load my things.”

“My pleasure,” an awkward silence followed. “Right, well, I should let you two say your goodbyes,” he headed into the farm house.

John pulled away so he could face his wife. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Veronica tenderly brushed his hair back. “I have to.” He gave an understanding nod. “Think of it this way: with that beautiful, wonderful song you wrote for me completed, you guys will record it and you'll come home to me quicker.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“It really is a beautiful song, John.”

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Ronnie.”

“Flattery isn’t always going to work.”

“Do you think I should change the title? Saying the title makes it seem a bit repetitive. Sort of do like what Freddie did for his rhapsody and not really mention the title. I thought _‘Happy at Home’_ might be better suited.”

“But people are going to have an easier time remembering ‘ _You’re My Best Friend’_.”

“It may not even turn out that great.”

Veronica gently pushed at his shoulder. “Don’t you dare doubt yourself like that.”

John couldn’t help but smile. “How is it you have so much faith in me?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“It’s because you’re my best friend and I love you.”

“Ditto, John.” They went in for another kiss until the driver honked the horn. “I really do have to go.” John opened her car door for her and kissed her one last time. “I love you.”

“I love you,” they waved to each other as she drove out of sight. John couldn’t help but stand in that spot long after she was gone as if he was hoping she’d come back. Alas, they had to get back to their lives.

“Hey,” Roger put a comforting arm around John’s shoulder, “you’ll see her sooner than later.” John just nodded. “Come on: let’s go record so we can have some lunch.”

John squinted at his friend. “You just had breakfast and you’re ready for lunch?”

“Not all of us have been able to get laid this trip; some of us need to fill the void with something.”

…

Once the boys heard the, “got it” from Roy, they took off their headphones and set aside their instruments.

“Lunch!” Roger practically bounded out of the booth.

“Much better, Deaky,” Brian complimented, “but we still need to get a few more takes in to be sure.”

“Yeah, no, I understand,” John nodded as he spoke.

“I think it’s gonna be good.”

“It _is_ good, Darling,” Freddie assured the songwriter.

John smiled. “Thanks, Fred.”

“And to think, I’m the one who made it all happen.”

“Well, Ronnie really---”

Brian stopped him. “Let him have this. She wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t for Freddie.” Another nod from John. “I was going to make a salad for lunch; would you like some?”

“Can I skip lunch? I got a couple things I need to do downstairs.”

“You sure?” A final nod. “Alright, see you in an hour.”

Once lunch was over, three members of the band assembled in the booth. “Where’s John?” Roger inquired.

“It’s not like him to be late,” Brian noted.

“That’s usually Freddie.”

Freddie flippantly waved his hair. “I don’t deny it,” He was the first to notice John enter the studio. “And here’s the man now.”

“Everything okay, Deaky?”

John picked up his bass. “Fine.”

“You sure?” Brian double-checked. A quiet John merely nodded. “Alright,” he readied his guitar. “Take four of _‘You’re My Best Friend’_.”

…

Interestingly enough, John was late to rehearsal the following day. “This isn’t like John,” Brian sounded firm, but there was still worry and concern in his tone. “Did he say or do anything unusual last night after rehearsal?”

Roger shook his head. “Just went to his room and hasn’t been up since.”

“Let’s go check on him,” Brian led the way down to John’s room. “Deaky!” When they reached the bottom, they noticed the room was practically bare. “Deaky?”

“He left a note,” Freddie went over to the bed where a note was resting atop it. “It’s addressed to all of us,” Freddie noted before reading aloud. “ _Well guys, I held up my end of the deal. My songwriting contribution is now written and recorded. Now if you’ll excuse me: I’m going home to my wife. Sorry for any inconvenience, see you when you get back: Deaky._ ” Freddie chuckled. “Well how do you like that?”

“He even tells us to sod off politely,” Roger found that part amusing.

A small smile escaped Brian. “He couldn’t even wait one more night for us to have a proper send off.” This time a scoff escaped. “I had been planning on the perfect way to tell him that we’d be going home tomorrow morning.”

“I think I prefer Deaky’s way.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Freddie tossed the note aside. “Come on lads: let’s go lose to Brian at _Scrabble_.”

Brian was in no mood to argue. “It’s not like we have anything better to do,” he then led the way back upstairs.

“You know, Fred,” Roger had that look in his eye and that tone in his voice, “I think more in this case it’s not so much Deaky’s heart as it is his---”

“Shut up, Roger!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: I don’t know why I picked “Never My Love” as a song Veronica likes. I know I like it. I also know I don’t own that song. Or “Oh! Darling” by The Beatles. You can also go on my tumblr page [bluecinderella4] to listen to "He Plays the Violin" by the 1997 Broadway Revival Cast of 1776 (Data is John Adams!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Peace out!


End file.
